Jules's Secrets
by Pinklover98
Summary: Jules has a big secret. How will the team react when they find out? Last chapter up now!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I do not own Flashpoint or any of the characters only the ones I made up.**

**Enjoy :)**

It was the day of team ones annual team picnic. Julianna Callaghan pulled up outside Kevin 'Wordy' Wordsworth's house, where the picnic was to be held that year. 'You ready for this Aiden?' She asked the 2 year old in the back of the car. 'Yes mummy' he replied. Jules got out of the car and went around to the back door to get Aiden out. They made their way towards the back garden where the rest of the team were. 'Hey guys' Jules called. There was a chorus of 'Hi's' and then silence as the team took in the sight that lay before them...

**AN: Hope you enjoyed and please review :) **

**Pinklover98**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Next chapter!**

'Hey Jules, who's that you got there? You babysitting or something?' Asked Spike. 'No not exactly' started Jules.

'Look mummy its daddy!' Said Aiden pointing at Sam.

'That's right baby.' said Jules turning back to the team, 'Guys I'd like you to meet Aiden, my son'.

'Your son?' Questioned Sam

. 'Yep,' replied Jules 'well our son actually as you probably guessed.

' 'Jules can we talk please?' Asked Sam.

'Yeah, I think that's a good idea.' Replied Jules, 'Aiden sweetie why don't you go and play with Izzy while mummy and daddy talk' she said whilst placing Aiden on the floor. 'Ok mummy' said Aiden running off to play with Ed's daughter Izzy.

Jules made her way over to where the team were still standing, 'Maybe I should explain...'

**AN: Hope you enjoyed it, should I continue?**

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hi! Thanks for all the reviews. Hopefully most of the questions will be answered in this chapter.**

**giggles811: Yes in my head Aiden does look like Sam, I should have mentioned that in the last chapter sorry :) **

**So yeah, here is the next chapter :)**

'Let's go into the living room' suggested Wordy. The team all followed him inside the house and sat down.  
'Ok' began Jules 'do you guys remember that time about three years ago that I took some time off work because of a family issue?' The team all nodded.  
'Well there wasn't a family issue, I left because I was pregnant with Aiden. When I left for Alberta I was almost four months pregnant, you wouldn't have been able to tell that I was pregnant at the time as I wasn't showing much and all the gear we wear would have covered the small bump and Sam, I found out that I was pregnant not long after we'd broken up so we weren't even dating at the time so there was no reason for you to even suspect that I was pregnant. I was scared and worried about what you guys would all think, especially you Sam , we'd never talked about starting a family and I was worried that you wouldn't want anything to do with me or the baby. So I left and now that I look back at that time I can't help thinking how silly I was and how much of a coward that I was. So, I completely understand if you're all mad at me and Sam I completely understand if you don't want anything to do with Aiden and I understand one hundred percent if you don't think we can go on with our relationship. I'm so so sorry I kept this from you guys and I've been meaning to tell you for ages but I just couldn't find the right moment.' She finished glancing around the room with tears in her eyes.

Sam was the first to break the silence, 'I am annoyed and upset that you didn't tell me about Aiden but I would love to be part of his life and yours. I love you so much and there's no way that I want to end our relationship' as he finished he got up and walked over to where Jules was sat and enveloped her in a big hug 'I love you too' she replied softly, leaning up and kissing him. As soon as they broke apart the rest of the team stepped in, each giving Jules a hug.  
'Hey Sarge' started Jules 'Would it still be possible for Sam and I to stay on the same team or not?'  
'I don't see why not' stated Greg 'As long as your personal feelings for each other do not enter the SRU building, as soon as you walk through those doors all feelings for each other are left behind and you are just two team mates, and as long as you observe the priority of life it should be fine; just don't give me any reason to doubt you two ok?'  
'Copy that Sarge' they both responded. And with that they all went back into the back garden to join in the party again.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed! Please review :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Chapter 4 :)**

As soon as the team had walked out of the back door, Aiden came running up to them. 'Will you play with me daddy?' He asked 'pwease?'  
'Sure Buddy, what do you want to play?' Sam asked.  
'Will you play with the building blocks with me and Izzy?'  
'Ok' replied Sam.  
'Yay!' Shouted Aiden grabbing Sam's hand and pulling in the direction of the blocks.

*A few hours later at Jules' house*

'Did you enjoy that Aiden?' Jules asked as she unlocked the front door.  
'Yeah' shouted Aiden 'I had lots of fun and Daddy was there!'  
'Where's daddy gone mummy?' Aiden asked after a while.  
'Daddy's just gone back to his apartment to get some clothes and things like that but he'll be back soon'. Jules replied.  
'Will he be back in time to read me a bedtime story?' Asked Aiden.  
'Im sure he will' said Jules 'but while we wait let's go upstairs and get you ready for bed so that your ready when daddy comes home.'  
'Ok' said Aiden yawning making his way towards the stairs. Once in his bedroom Jules got Aiden changed into his pjs and then went downstairs to get him a glass of milk. Whilst down there Sam arrived, 'Aiden's upstairs waiting for you to go up and read him a bedtime story, do you mind taking this milk up to him please, I've just got to tidy some things up?' Said Jules  
'Sure' replied Sam making his way up the stairs.  
Jules followed after a few minutes later and stood at the door of Aiden's room watching Sam read to Aiden.  
'The End' finished Sam glancing up and noticing Jules at the door.  
'Time for bed now Aiden, say good night to daddy' said Jules.  
'Night night Daddy' said Aiden sleepily giving Sam a hug.  
'Night Buddy, sleep well see you in the morning, love you' replied Sam  
'Love you too daddy' said Aiden as Sam moved off of the bed to let Jules say goodnight to Aiden 'I love you too mummy' he said.  
'Love you too baby' Jules whispered softly 'sleep tight'.  
And with that Jules and Sam left the room turning the light off and closing the door softly behind them.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay, I've been really busy but this is the next chapter :)**

Jules and Sam made their way back downstairs. Sam went and sat down on the sofa while Jules went and got them a beer each. Returning to the living room, she sat down next to Sam and turned to him. 'Are you really ok about me not telling you about Aiden?' She asked. 'Of course' Sam replied kissing her lightly on the lips, 'like I said earlier I want to be part of yours and Aiden's lives no matter what'.

Smiling, Jules got up from where she had been sitting and went to make her way back upstairs.

'Where are you going?' Asked Sam.

'I'll be right back' she replied 'I just need to get something'.

A few minutes later she came and sat back down next to Sam, in her hands she had a scrapbook and box. Sam looked at her slightly confused.

'This book' Jules started, pointing at the scrapbook on her lap, 'is a memory book I put have been putting together for when I told you about Aiden. It has pictures of him throughout the past two years and through my pregnancy as well.' Pausing for a few seconds, she then pointed to the box and continued. 'And inside this box is DVD's that I made of Aiden doing things like crawling and walking for the first time, saying his first word, his birthdays, things that you can't really just take pictures of. So these are for you, I know it doesn't make up fit not seeing all these things first hand but I hope you enjoy them. You can watch the DVD's now if you want I'm going to go upstairs to bed, it's been a long day.' After finishing, she gave the book and box to Sam, kissed him goodnight and started towards the stairs, 'I love you Sam' she called over her shoulder 'I love you too Jules and thank you' he replied moving over to the DVD player to put on the videos.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed! **

**Please Review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:**

**Ok so this is the next chapter, for the sake of the story Jules is going to have a younger sister.**

**Ealasaid Una your question should be answered in this chapter :)**

**Enjoy :)**

*Next day at breakfast*

"So, I spoke to my sister Evie yesterday Sam," started Jules

"Ok" replied Sam pausing from helping Aiden with his breakfast "and..."

"And she's going to come down tomorrow to visit for a week to spend some time with us since we have the rest of the week off. Is that ok?" She asked.

"Yeah that's fine" replied Sam "I'd love to meet her".

"Auntie Evie!" Shouted Aiden clapping his hands.

"That's right Aidy Auntie Evie's coming to stay" said Jules laughing as Aiden clapped a bit too hard and sent his food flying all over himself and Sam.

"Opps! Lets get you cleaned up!" Said Jules lifting Aiden up off the chair. "And maybe after you and daddy are all cleaned up we can go to the park, would you like that?"

"Yay!" Shouted Aiden.

"Hey Jules" started Sam.

"Yeah?" She asked turning around

"Thanks for the DVDs by the way; they were great." He replied giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before she started walking up the stairs.

*Later at the park*

"Daddy look, swings!" Shouted Aiden as they pulled up outside the park.

"I know, would you like to play on them?" Asked Sam unbuckling Aiden from the car seat.

"Yes pwease Daddy" said Aiden.

Sam and Aiden went towards the swings while Jules went and found a nice spot for them to sit and have a picnic. In the distance Sam and Aiden were playing on the swings, Aiden giggling as Sam pushed him. Jules sat down on the blanket watching the two people she loved most enjoy themselves together, something only a few days ago she wouldn't have thought would be happening.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note: In this chapter I have included some of the things that happened in 'Attention Shoppers' but missed some bits out otherwise it would be really long! Italics are quotes from the episode. Enjoy :) **

Sam, Jules and Aiden were enjoying their picnic when Jules' phone rings. "Hi Winnie" she says answering the phone.

"Hey Jules," replies Winnie "sorry to disrupt your day off but Team One's just got a hot call; shots fired in Paradise Square, unknown subject."

"Ok thanks Winnie, Sam and I will be there soon"

"Ok see you soon and if you want I can look after Aiden while you're out there if you want?" Suggested Winnie.

"That would be great thanks Win we'll be there in five." Replied Jules.

*At the station*

"Ok Aiden, you're gonna stay with Winnie while Daddy and I work so be a good boy ok?" Said Jules.

"Ok Mummy I love you" said Aiden sitting on the chair next to Winnie and got out his colouring book. "Good boy, I love you too." Jules said going into her locker room to get changed.

"Ok Team" said Sarge once the team were in the vehicles "Lets connect, protect and respect. And..."

"Keep the peace" said the team at the same time.

*At the scene*

_"Boss witnesses saw teenagers bolt out of a restroom and up the stairs"_ says Wordy.

_"3 teenage girls, 4 teenage girls, 3 girls and a boy could be 7 orangutans!"_ Chipped in Spike.

_"How about a little less information and a little more intelligence"_ suggested Greg.

_"Copy that"_ said Spike and Wordy.

_"Jules, Sam what you got?"_ Asked Ed.

_"Single bullet hole looks like a 38 there was also a stray backpack left behind but there's no wallet or apparent ID."_ Replied Sam

_"Ok copy that. Sending canine down now"_ said Ed.

_"Sarge..."_ Started Jules

_"Yeah Jules_"

_"There's blood on the floor, blonde hair I'm guessing make over, I'm guessing female and I'm guessing that it was not voluntary. I dunno I'm thinking there's another victim here and it feels personal to me."_

_"Ok copy that. Attention shoppers this is Sergeant Greg Parker with the Police Strategic Response Unit can I ask everyone in the mall to move into the central areas of the mall, sit on the floor and clasp your hands behind your heads to make our job easier thank you."_ Said Parker, looking at the CCTV cameras. _"Team One, we've got 4 teenagers 1 shooter, 3 witnesses"_

_"Eyes on possible primary subject lower level near the escalator proceeding north"_ said Wordy.

_"Careful guys subject is armed"_ said Sarge.

*Time skip to the media tower, Jules is running after Tasha.*

_"Tasha stop... Stop Tasha"_ Jules shouts.

_"Get away from me"_ screams Tasha.

_"She's out on a ledge"_ mutters Jules. _"Tasha... My name is Jules... Tasha... You don't have to talk to me but I would really like it if you would. I'm not here to hurt you, I'm here to help I'm gonna step closer so that you can hear me better. So, thanks for not jumping are you thinking you might?"_

Tasha nods.

_"Well I'm sorry about that. You know I've never seen anyone who wants to die put up such an awesome fight not to."_ Says Jules climbing over the ledge.

_"I killed a girl today."_ Whispers Tasha.

_"She's in surgery Jules"_ says Sarge over the radio.

_"No you didn't the doctors are fixing her up right now, she's going to be fine."_ said Jules using the voice she uses with Aiden when he's upset. _"Please will you give me your hand and we can climb over please Tasha give me your hand."_ Jules reaches forwards towards Tasha when they fell off the ledge and Jules bangs into the side of the tower.

_"We're ok"_ shouted Jules.

*Back at the station*

"Mummy! Daddy!" Shouts Aiden running towards Sam and Jules as the Team enter the building.

"Hi baby" said Jules picking him up wincing slightly.

"Here let me take him" said Sally who had taken over from Winnie "you go and debrief."

"Thanks Sally, I'll be right back Aiden" says Jules.

*In Jules locker room*

"Hi" said Sam walking in. _"I just wanted to say nice save out there, I didn't know you could fly. It was a long four seconds until we knew you were ok."_

_"And I'm ok."_

_"You smashed hard against the side of that tower."_

_"And I'm ok."_

_"You want a second opinion on that?"_

Jules nods turning around.

_"How does it look?"_ She asked.

_"Like a double bacon burger."_ Chuckled Sam. Jules turned back around kissing Sam passionately "Lets go home" she suggested.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review, 5 reviews and I'll post the next chapter :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note: So i have decided to post the next two chapters on this story as well and thank you for all the reviews and follows etc. and I hope you enjoy :)**

***The next day at the airport* **

"Look Aiden, who's that?" Asked Jules as she pointed to the women that was walking towards them.

"Auntie Evie! Down mummy, down" Aiden shouted excitedly as Jules placed him on the floor. He immediately ran towards Evie and when he reached her, she lifted him up in the air and spun him around causing him to burst into laughter.

"Hi Aiden!" Said Evie "Did you miss me?"

"Yes" replied Aiden wrapping his arms around her neck.

"Let's go and see your mummy then shall we?" She said continuing towards Jules and Sam.

"Hey Evie" said Jules engulfing Evie in a big hug. "I've missed you so much! How are you?"

"I'm great thanks, you? I've missed you too!" Evie replied

"I'm amazing! This is Sam by the way. Sam this is my little sister Evie" She said gesturing between Evie and Sam who now had Aiden in his arms.

"Hi nice to meet you" said Sam

"Yeah nice to meet you too, Jules talks about you all the time when shes comes to visit, sometimes we can't get her to stop! I also recognise you from all the pictures she's shown me of you" Evie replied glancing at Jules who was blushing slightly.

"Ok that's enough Evie" said Jules slightly embarrassed "let's get going, the jeep's just outside; I thought we could go out for dinner, what do you think?"

"Yeah, that would be great" said Evie. "I was also thinking that maybe while I'm here I could look after Aiden for a little while and you and Sam could go out if you wanted to."

"Thanks Evie, I think we might just take you up on that offer." Said Sam leaning over to kiss Jules quickly on the cheek before strapping Aiden into his car seat.

**AN: Please review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note: Ok so this is the next chapter, there will only be two more chapters (this one and one more) but I am thinking about writing a sequel but I'm not sure yet. Thanks for reviewing :) **

***Next day* **

"Hey Evie can I talk to you for a second please?" Asked Sam.

"Yeah sure" Evie replied getting up from where she had been sitting "what's up?"

"I was just wondering if you could look after Aiden tonight, I want to take Jules out for dinner and I have a surprise for her…"

"Say no more!" Said Evie cutting Sam off mid sentence "I'd love to spend some quality time with my favourite nephew!"

"Thanks Evie" Sam said just as Jules walked down the stairs.

"Ok guys are we all ready to go?" Asked Jules, they were planning in going to see Finding Nemo 3D.

"Nemo, Nemo, Nemo!" Shouted Aiden running around the living room clearly excited about seeing the movie.

"Yep that's right buddy, let's go get in the car." Said Evie.

"Jules hang on a sec..." Said Sam

"Sam we need to get going"

"I'll be quick, I promise"

"Ok go." Said Jules glancing at the car.

"Ok so do you want to go out for dinner tonight, I have a surprise for you?"

"Aw Sam of course I'll go out with you tonight!" Jules kissed him quickly but passionately and then got into the car leaving Sam to lock the door.

***After the movie back at the house***

"Dude!" Shouted Aiden running around the house "dude, dude, dude!"

"You're not squirt are you Aiden? I didn't think that you were a sea turtle?!" Asked Evie laughing.

"No but I'm pwetending to be him!" He shouted starting to run around the house again.

"What are you doing Aidy?" Asked Sam coming down the stairs picking Aiden up as he reached the bottom of the stair case and tickling Aiden.

"Daddy, Daddy stop that tickles, Daddy, that tickles!" Aiden laughed.

"Ok buddy sorry" said Sam placing him gently on the sofa and giving him a cup of milk. "Come on Jules we need to go."

"Coming!" She shouted coming down the stairs, "let's go. Bye bye Aiden, be good for Auntie Evie, sleep tight, I love you." Jules kissed Aiden softly on the head and then moved out if the way so that Sam could do the same.

"I love you Mummy and Daddy" said Aiden lying down on the sofa and lying his head on Evie's lap as Jules and Sam left.

***At the restaurant* **

**Jules POV**

Sam took me to a small but sweet restaurant with a sea view; it was beautiful!

"Reservation under the name of Braddock" said Sam as we entered the restaurant.

"Right this way Sir, Ma'am." Said the waiter. He took us out onto a decking at the back of the restaurant.

"Sam!" I gasped taking in the sight before me. There was a single round table with rose petals scattered on the table and on the floor, there was a vase of roses on the table. The lights by the door were off but there were candles lighting the decking. "Sam! It's so beautiful!" The waiter handed us our menus and left. Sam pulled me to him and kissed me passionately. After we had eaten Sam took my hand in his.

"Jules I uh... I need to ask you something..." He stammered.

"Ok..." I said. He then got up off his chair and got down on one knee and pulled a ring box out if his pocket.I gasped.

"Julianna Callaghan, I love you so much and I want to be part of yours and Aiden lives forever. Ive been wanting to ask you for ages, since before I even knew about Aiden but I could never work up the courage to. So will you marry me?"

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! Of course I'll marry you Sam!" I shouted pulling him up and kissing him passionately. When we broke away he took the ring out of the box and placed it on my ring finger. It was a silver band with a simple diamond in the middle and two heart shape diamonds on each side. "Sam it's so beautiful thank you!"

We then left to go home.

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I made up what Jules ring looked like. Only one chapter left! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Authors note: So this is the last chapter :( I am going to write a sequel but in 3 weeks time I have a week of exams :( (Not looking forward to it AT ALL!) So I won't be able to update for a while! But I promise you that I will update as soon after that as I can! The sequel will be called 'The Braddock Family'.**

**So this chapter has moments from 'Between heartbeats' and then a time skip to 'Keep the peace part 1'. I have slightly reversed the roles so Jules isn't the one getting shot it's Sam (sorry!). So enjoy and please review! **

_"It's a decoy!" _

_"Fall back! Fall back!" _

_"SAM!" _

_"Officer down! Sam's been hit!" _

That scene played over and over in Jules' head as she sat in the waiting room at the hospital anxiously awaiting news on Sam's condition. Spike and Lew **(AN: can't remember if he was in the episode or not)** had gone to get coffee, Sarge was sitting next to Jules with his head in his hands and Ed was pacing.

"Ed stop pacing you're making everyone more nervous!" Said Greg lifting his head from his hands.

"Sorry" muttered Ed sitting down

"Here Jules," said Spike softly, who had just walked in, handing her a cup of coffee. "Drink it before it gets cold." Jules didn't even response she just took the cup and told a small sip out of it before placing it on the table next to her.

"Any news?" Asked Lew

Ed shook his head

"Aiden!" Said Jules standing up "I - I need to pick Aiden up!" She started making her way towards the door before Sarge stopped her.

"It's ok Jules, it's ok. Winnie's picking Aiden up and he's gonna stay at her place ok?" He led Jules back to the seat where they both sat down. Jules rested her head on Greg's shoulder and started crying "Sshh," he said wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her into his chest trying to calm her down "It's going to be ok, Sam's gonna be fine." Just then the doctor came down the hallway.

"Family of Sam Braddock?" He asked. The team stood up "I'm his fiancée " said Jules stepping forward.

"Well I'm pleased to tell you that Officer Braddock is going to be fine. The bullet didn't hit any vital organs and so far he is responding to the treatment. He should wake up soon and you can go and see him now if you want, he's in room 536." The doctor explained "and if he wakes up please come and tell me" the doctor turned to leave but then turned back around again and addressed Jules "Oh and by the way if you want to stay the night there is a blanket and a pillow on the sofa in his room. " said the doctor smiling briefly and then he walked away. Jules let out a sign of relief and the team made their way towards Sam's room. When they got there Jules went and sat in the chair next to Sam's bed "Please wake up Sammy, please..." She begged. After a while the team all said goodbye to Jules, telling her to ring them if anything changes and then left.

The next morning Jules woke up just as the nurses came in to check on Sam. Jules left whilst they do and goes to get some breakfast. When she gets back, the nurses have gone and she goes and sits back in the chair next to his bed and takes his hand in hers.

"Come on Sammy, wake up please," she says on the verge of tears "I need you... Aiden needs you... Please Sammy..." Jules broke down into tears again; she pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them and wept.

"Jules..." Whispered Sam opening his eyes slowly, Jules thought she had imagined it but stopped crying "Baby please don't cry." Said Sam a bit louder this time

"Sam?!" Asked Jules lifting her head up she smiled and got up and hugged him gently so not to hurt him "I love you so much Sam, please don't ever do that to me again!"

"I love you too." Said Sam.

"I have to go and get the doctor and him you're awake ok?" Whispered Jules turning and walking out the door. She came back in with the doctor a few minutes later and resumed her seat next to Sam and held his hand again while to doctor checked him over.

***Later that day* **

"Ok Aiden, you need to be really quiet because Daddy might be asleep and you have to be gentle because Daddy's hurting a little right now." Explained Jules as she walked towards Sam's hospital room. Aiden nodded and put his finger to his lips saying "ssh" indicating that he was going to be quiet. They approached Sam's door and Jules opened it noiselessly "Hey Babe," she whispered, seeing that Sam was awake "I brought a visitor." Aiden waved at Sam who smiled happily at the sight of his son.

"Hey buddy," he said as Jules sat down on the chair with Aiden on her lap, "how are you?"

"I good daddy," said Aiden "mummy said that you got hurt are you ok?"

"I'm ok, a bit sore but not too bad."

Aiden lent over and kissed Sam on the cheek. Sam smiled again and gestured for Jules to put Aiden on the bed next to him. After a while both Sam and Aiden fell asleep.

***6 months later***

_"Julianna Callaghan, I vow to be true to you always, to give you all of myself and no secrets, until death parts us and even after; because I have been yours since the first day I saw you, I made a fool of myself, because I knew, right away, I knew, that it was you or no one, even though you didn't know it yet, I had to be patient. I was right, just saying!"_ Sam said causing everyone to laugh.

_"Samuel Braddock,"_ starts Jules_ "I vow to always be yours, I tried to think of words, but there are so many, there's so many words, so I vow to you, this."_ Jules leans up and kisses Sam.

"Yeah!" Shouts Spike from the front row taking a picture while Aiden, who is sitting on Leah's lap claps. When Jules and Sam break away, Aiden jumps off of Leah's lap and runs up to Sam and Jules hugging them both, soon the rest of their family get up and do the same.

**The End!**

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this story, please please please review and please read and review my other stories :) **


End file.
